metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:GRU
KLMK Camouflage Pattern I wrote up some about the KLMK pattern seen in use by Volgin's forces. I got my info from here: http://www.kamouflage.net/camouflage/00317.php Do a little digging on that site, and you find out a number of interesting things, few of which were seen in-game (and thus irrelevant to the article). Still, as a reference, and as a means to justify my editing, I'm leaving the pertinent link for those who are interested. Seems there were two versions. The first version predates '64, while the second came years later. No mention of anything related to night-time concealment from night vision devices or whatever, but I did come across the two-sided reversible nature of the suit itself; a 'day-time' side, and a 'night-time' side. Reminds me of the night-time desert pattern the US forces used once upon a time (1991). 08MAY2014 :Nice work. Don't forget you can post links directly in articles as sources using the and tags. You can also sign and time stamp your comments on talk pages with four tildes (~). Cheers. --Bluerock (talk) 12:06, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Spetsnaz Does anybody think it would be worthwhile to have a separate Spetsnaz article? Spetsnaz can be an umbrella term for special forces in Russia, so unless there are sources that say otherwise, Gurlukovich, Shotmaker and Red Blaster may have been Spetsnaz under the KGB or some other organization. They could then be listed in the general Spetsnaz article instead of GRU, and have a "youmay" hatnote directing to GRU and KGB. --Bluerock (talk) 17:01, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :Sure, that might work. We'll need to scour through things first to make sure those characters don't specifically mention GRU in there. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 19:10, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, Sergei Gurlukovich is definitely labeled as being a spetsnaz GRU colonel in the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database: http://mgsdb.com/en/enc/90 Other than that, Shotmaker and Red Blaster are both simply listed as spetsnaz, without any indication whether they are of GRU or not: http://mgsdb.com/en/enc/83 http://mgsdb.com/en/enc/92 Olga's entry doesn't even mention her as being either GRU or Spetsnaz (although she was specifically stated as one when Snake dodged that knife attack in MGS2): http://mgsdb.com/en/enc/72 That being said, the Spetsnaz article seems to imply that any usage of the term is specifically under the jurisdiction of GRU http://mgsdb.com/en/enc/161, while the GRU entry itself only goes as far as to Volgin: http://mgsdb.com/en/enc/136. I'll check the data dump and script for MGS2 to see if there are any references to GRU relating to Spetsnaz. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 19:20, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :Actually, on second thought, there's not much information on Red Blaster or Shotmaker, so they can receive mentions in the Spetsnaz article. Sergei Gurlukovich, however, can stay in the GRU article, since at the very least the MGS4 database explicitly refers to him as being a GRU colonel. Olga can go either way, since while she could theoretically be a regular Spetsnaz unaffiliated with GRU, at the same time, she could also be spetsnaz GRU due to her father being the head there. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 19:31, August 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Snake asked whether Olga was Spetsnaz, but she doesn't answer. She may have picked up her skills while with the Gurlukovich mercenaries. Interesting that the Database treats Spetsnaz as specifically GRU (with Red Blaster and Shotmaker linking to that entry), but then the term did originate with them I believe, before similar units were introduced under the KGB and such. Maybe a separate article isn't necessary then. --Bluerock (talk) 19:38, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay, correction, Otacon also explicitly refers to Sergei Gurlukovich as a GRU colonel after IDing him, at least in the Tanker Chapter script included in The Document of Metal Gear Solid 2. That being said, yeah, a new article is unnecessary at the moment. Of course, if that Spetsnaz commander in The Phantom Pain is specified as being non-affiliated with GRU, we COULD reconsider. I'll probably add in a note that Olga's status as Spetsnaz is only suspected or speculated and add in a source for the speculation on her bio. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 20:11, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay, I suppose that Spetsnaz could be given a separate article, since the antagonistic group in the mission "Extraordinary" was explicitly referred to as a KGB Spetsnaz unit. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 12:26, January 13, 2016 (UTC) ::::Meh, I don't think it's a big deal anymore. --Bluerock (talk) 12:42, January 13, 2016 (UTC)